


¡Noticéame, senpai!

by RhapeSeuhans



Series: Viktuuri prompts [Español] [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Teacher Katsuki Yuuri, Teacher-Student Relationship, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Prompt:Yuuri es un profesor serio, estricto y reservado. Viktor es un alumno que destaca sobre los demás. Se enamoran tras una discusión.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri prompts [Español] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593406
Kudos: 10





	¡Noticéame, senpai!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Notice me, senpai!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713354) by [RhapeSeuhans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans). 



> Prompt que me fue dado con las palabras claves "estudiante y alumno", donde Yuuri es un profesor mientras que Viktor es su alumno estrella <3

Si algo se sabía muy bien en la Universidad de Hasetsu era que Yuuri Katsuki era el profesor más estricto y reservado de todos, sin mencionar que también el más aburrido y que su clase era la más sofocante y soporífera. Aún así, era respetado y temido debido a que sabía hacer bien su trabajo, el cual era obviamente enseñar.

Yuuri era profesor de Economía, una asignatura no precisamente divertida, por esa razón no le molestaban las quejas furtivas que se hacían a sus espaldas mientras no afectaran su clase. Yuuri solamente quería que sus alumnos aprendieran, tanto así que si alguno necesitaba puntos extras podía dejarle alguna tarea, o si necesitaban asesorías, se robaba tiempo de su vida personal para contestar sus dudas. Aunque eso no significa que les pusiera las cosas tan fáciles.

El único de sus alumnos al que no tenía reparos en rechazar su pedido de auxilio era a Viktor Nikiforov, el estudiante estrella de todos los profesores (sí, el suyo también).

Viktor no sólo estaba en la corona del top con la mayor calificación posible en todas las asignaturas de la universidad, sino que también era un muchacho apuesto y popular, con un largo y llamativo cabello platino que hacía que tanto chicos como chicas cayeran rendidos a sus pies. Viktor era el fiel retrato de un Dios griego caminando entre simples mortales.

Y, por alguna razón que Yuuri no lograba comprender y posiblemente tampoco pretendía descifrar, Viktor siempre le pedía que fuera su tutor.

Desde su primera clase con él, un par de años atrás, el peliplateado solía acercarse a su mesa y rogarle con una sonrisa dulce que le explicara alguno que otro concepto y después soltaba preguntabas personales. La primera vez que eso sucedió, le preguntó si tenía novia y Yuuri casi escupe el café que bebía.

Así fue cómo aprendió que debía mantener su distancia de él, puesto que las relaciones de amistad entre un profesor y un alumno estaban muy mal vistas, sin tomar en cuenta que Viktor realmente no necesita su ayuda porque tenía la calificación más salta en su clase y parecía que más bien se quedaba a sacarle plática en vez de hacer preguntas referentes a la sesión cuando Yuuri tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer (como salir a pasear con su perro y seguir siendo un desdichado soltero de 27 años).

Por lo que fue una extraña sorpresa para Yuuri que, un día en su departamento, mientras revisaba su lista calificaciones, se dio cuenta que las de Viktor, al menos en su materia, habían decaído bastante. El primer mes todo había estado bien, pero al segundo mes bajaron un poco, y este tercero... reprobó el examen.

Yuuri se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse percatado antes. Solía revisar los exámenes y trabajos sin fijarse en los nombres de sus alumnos y sólo le ponía atención a los que iban mal. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Viktor tuviese tan buenas notas que ignoró por completo las últimas veces que éste le había pedido ayuda.

¡Genial! Nada mejor que acabar el fin de semana dándote cuenta que habías sido negligente con un alumno el cual realmente se interesaba por pasar tu clase. Ahora debía disculparse con él y esperar a que no lo reportara con la Dirección... Pero Viktor era un buen chico. No haría eso, ¿o sí?

Como fuera, al llegar el lunes, siguió dando sus clases de manera normal. Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco estresado al respecto. Se preguntaba cómo es que debía iniciar la disculpa o cuál sería la manera más apropiada de acercarse a Viktor. No obstante, al terminar las clases, una de sus preocupación fue innecesaria al ver como el peliplateado era el que se dirigía a su mesa mostrando su habitual sonrisa con forma de corazón.

"Señor Nikiforov." Comenzó a decir Yuuri, deteniéndose un momento para pensar bien en lo siguiente que iba a decir. "He notado que recientemente que sus calificaciones han bajado. Y..." Está bien, podía hacerlo. Incluso los profesores cometían errores. "... supongo que parte de la culpa es mía. Debí haberle hecho caso cuando me pidió ayuda. Lo lamento." Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia adelante como una reverencia, sin atreverse a mirar sus ojos azules. Estaba realmente avergonzado de su propio comportamiento.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Nada de eso, profesor Katsuki! ¡No tengo ningún problema con su materia!" Exclamó Viktor con voz juguetona y sin dejar atrás aquella sonrisa. Yuuri lo miró enseguida, confundido. "En realidad, de lo que debería disculparse conmigo es por habar tardado tanto tiempo en notarlo. Comenzaba a preocuparme de que usted no estuviese interesado en mí."

"Uhm... No creo entender lo que dice..."

"Bueno, pues yo no creo que sea algo tan difícil de entender." Replicó apoyando su peso ligeramente sobre la mesa, con su voz sonando cada vez más melosa con cada palabra. "Profesor Katsuki, he intentado por años acercarme a usted. Realmente lo he intentado por todos los medios posibles, pero usted solamente presta su atención a los alumnos con bajas calificaciones. Por lo que me di cuenta que lo único que aún no había intentado era acercarme a usted 'de manera directa'."

Yuuri se acomodó los anteojos con un dedo y retrocedió un poco sobre su silla. El peliplateado se estaba inclinando demasiado cerca y su sonrisa comenzaba a incomodarlo.

"Señor Nikiforov..."

"Viktor. Llámeme Viktor."

"Señor Nikiforov..." Repitió.

"Viktor." Insistió.

"...Viktor." Desistió con un suspiro de frustración para poder continuar la conversación y la sonrisa del peliplateado se hizo más brillante. "Está diciéndome que... ¿reprobó a propósito para obtener mi atención?"

"¡Exacto! ¡Y funcionó!" Exclamó juntando las palmas, como si su profesor hubiese hecho la pregunta correcta.

"¿Pero por qué?" Yuuri lo miró incredulidad. "Viktor, ¿por que arriesgar tus calificaciones por algo como esto?" Ahora se sentía molesto. El peliplateado era el mejor estudiante de toda la universidad. ¿Qué razón era tan importante como para echar a perder así su perfecto historial?

"Estoy... enamorado de usted."

"... ¿Qué?" De acuerdo. Yuuri esperaba cualquier excusa que incluyera cosas como 'me pareció divertido' o 'perdí una apuesta', pero todo MENOS eso. Y la única razón por la que no dudó que fuera verdad era por el tipo de mirada que el peliplateado le estaba dedicando en ese momento.

Viktor lo veía con los típicos ojos de chica enamorada que normalmente estaban dirigidos hacía él. Pero era la primera vez para Yuuri que alguien lo mirara de esa manera, por lo tanto no estaba seguro de cómo debía lidiar con esto, mucho menos porque se trataba de un alumno. Peor aún, se trataba del mismísimo Viktor Nikiforov, el chico más amado de la universidad... Un minuto, ¿le había dicho que desde el principio había intentado acercarse a él? ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?... Bien. Al menos eso explicaba por qué el chico no tenía novia.

"Señor Nikiforov..." Le habló, pudiendo escuchar los nervios en su propia voz, tratando de volver a la formalidad y crear una brecha entre ellos. "¿Está consciente de lo inapropiado que es una relación entre un profesor y un estudiante?"

"Lo estoy." Le aseguró moviendo su cabeza, pero sin dejar de inclinarse cada vez más hacia adelante. "Por eso nunca intenté nada arriesgado, así usted no tendría problemas." Yuuri se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Viktor... ¿estaba preocupado por su reputación? "Pero... el mes que viene es mi graduación, entonces ya no seremos alumno y profesor... Si entiende lo que digo." Alargó una mano y logró rozar por unos segundos su barbilla antes de que Yuuri se levantara y retrocediera hasta la pared con su rostro totalmente ruborizado.

"Pe-pero..." Yuuri no sabía qué decir. Su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! En serio, ¡ni siquiera en sus más íntimos sueños se imaginó que se le confesaría un alumno!

"Y por eso, profesor Katsuki..." Dijo Viktor, ahora apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa haciendo que su cabello plateado quedara esparcido de cualquier manera sobre la superficie sin enredarse (su cabello es mágico, pensó Yuuri), y, sin haber dejado de sonreír en ningún momento, continuó: "... le pido una cita. Solo una, ¿sí?" Dijo prácticamente rogando. "Y si las cosas no resultan entre nosotros, entonces prometo dejarlo en paz." Al decir esto último, Yuuri pudo distinguir un poco de pesadumbres en su voz, como si realmente esperara lo contrario.

"Y... ¿si me rehúso?" Yuuri se arrepintió un poco de haber preguntando porque la sonrisa de Viktor desapareció y miró hacia el suelo.

"En ese caso... entonces no me quedaría de otra mas que reprobar el examen y pedir que usted sea mi tutor hasta que acepte salir conmigo."

"¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Pero si repruebas no te podrás graduar!" Ahora Yuuri entró pánico. No entendía cómo el peliplateado podía decir aquello sin ninguna preocupación.

"¿Oh?" Viktor volvió a sonreír, más animado. "Si mi adorable profesor tanto se preocupa por mí, eso significa que aceptará mi propuesta, ¿verdad?"

"Uh...es...¿sólo una cita, cierto?" Viktor asintió y Yuuri dio un suspiró de derrota. Como profesor, no podía permitirse que su alumno fallara. "D-de acuerdo. Acepto." Si alguien los veía juntos fuera de la escuela siempre podía decir que le estaba dando tutorías.

Los ojos azules de Viktor se iluminaron y enseguida se levantó de la mesa para ir a abrazarlo. Y, sin ninguna advertencia, juntó sus labios en un beso casto y fugaz, pero eso fue suficiente para hacer que las rodillas de Yuuri se doblaran y necesitara aferrarse al peliplateado para no caer.

"Profesor Katsuki, ¡prometo que será la mejor cita de su vida!" Exclamó con su gran sonrisa de corazón, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Yuuri sólo esperaba haber manejado el asunto de manera correcta y no se le fuera a salir de las manos después.

Poco sabía Yuuri que, dos años después, terminaría casándose con su alumno estrella.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieres ver más de mis trabajos, como mis doujins y comics viktuuri, entra a mi perfil de [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/rhapeseuhansface/) :D


End file.
